nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Amon
Continued or new server? Was DM Shoric a DM when this module was hosted by Craig Suter? Is this actually a continuation of the old server with a hew host, or is it a new server with the same module being hosted because the original server disappeared? --The Krit (talk) 19:51, June 21, 2018 (UTC) * Shoric was a player when DM Ren (Craig Suter) was developing and hosting Amon. This is a new host at a new location, hosting the publicly released mod. Ren's hardware completely crashed and he "disappeared", but efforts are still being made to contact him. We've had one old DM from Amon come by, but he has obligations on another server. The current player base (about 15 people) is ~90% players from before the server was taken down in 2009. Sknymick (talk) 23:54, June 21, 2018 (UTC) :* OK, sounds like an emergency replacement when the original made an unplanned disappearance. It might be reasonable to keep both in the same article as long as there is not another server hosting Amon with a similar situation. --The Krit (talk) 05:20, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::* Ok. This is my first Wiki edit, so I don't exactly know what's involved (or the procedures to get there). Also please note that Ren shut down (again and finally?) in 2014, so the term "emergency" doesn't come to my mind. However, again, I don't know the policies/procedures/definitions as it pertains to Wiki updates. I'd very much enjoy learning, and me calling to question is only to serve that purpose. Consider me a blank slate... with only one piece of plain white chalk... and a dirty hand used to clear the slate. Also, do you have any idea why "my" "User" page does not exist? Sknymick (talk) 15:16, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::* Fixed the User portion myself. Looked at yours and figured out I didn't HAVE a profile set up. Sknymick (talk) 20:09, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :::* Hmm... When did the new server start? Do you know when the original server started? (Also, a bigger mystery to me than your user page missing is why your user talk page doesn't exist yet. Looks like the automated process is down again. I'll take care of it manually in a moment.) --The Krit (talk) 02:49, June 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::* Shoric (Ray) started running (this) Amon in 2015 (1.69). He started EE in April of 17. Original World of Amon started in 2002 (According to the date stamps on scripts in the mod). Shut down the first time on 9-10-09? In Mar of 2014, Ren (Craig) fired up his servers again and started Amon back up. He hosted a webpage and a forum. The last activity I saw on his site referencing playing was Jul of 2014 (shortly before Bioware took down the Master Server? Ren posted the copy of Amon we use in 2009 to NWVault. He had an updated version that he was running in 2014, but that wasn't made available to the public. Sknymick (talk) 03:14, June 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::* Also, there was another fella who was hosting a copy of Amon on EE. I think he started it up early April. He and Ray talked via Facebook messneger and it appeared he agreed to transfer his Servervault to Ray (I have visually confirmed the exchange), but he changed his mind. He put up a decent web presence (copied from Craigs site) and changed his server name to OFFICIAL. This caused.. cool words between he and Ray, and some passive aggressive web posts in both directions. Eventually, his server went down due to power outtage (for a few weeks) and nobody complained so he left it down. We have been the only Amon since. Sknymick (talk) 13:04, June 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::* Sounds debatable to me now. For now I'll adjust the article to hopefully make things clearer. However, depending on how things go, a new article might be in order at some point in the future. --The Krit (talk) 20:55, August 5, 2018 (UTC)